


Who Wants This Music Tonight?

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Comfort, Drunk victor, M/M, Musician Yuuri, Yuuri being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: After Victors boyfriend broke up with him for another man he spends his nights in a bar to drink his problems away only to meet the most talented singer he ever heard.





	Who Wants This Music Tonight?

It was a gloomy autumn night in Detroit. The usual calming sound of raindrops hitting the windows sounded dull and daunting. Every few minutes another lonely soul found its way into the barely lit bar, shortly letting the noise from the outside inside.  
Normally Victor wouldn't visit such an establishment, it was far too dark and depressing for his taste but after being a night like this he... He could not spend it in their- no his apartment. Filled with those bittersweet memories of a broken love.  
  
After all those years they have been together, he just broke up with him. How could Alexei do this? Over a text in which he claims the reason was that Victor was just too clingy and that they should see other people. Surely his Ex didn't mean to break up so close to their anniversary... or for Victor to see him with a new man in his arms.  
And now he had an incredibly expensive reservation in a beautiful restaurant for two and no one to go there with him. To go there alone was just too much for him, so instead he did what every mature adult would do. Drink himself senseless and later cry himself to sleep cuddling with his dog Makka.  
  
On any other day his friends or family would have been there for him, but not today. They invited him over to the birthday party of his Uncle Yakov but he declined days ago, saying that we would love to be there but he and his boyfriend had already made reservations. Of course they understood that, knowing how important relationships are to him, but they were still disappointed. And to call them now... Ruining such a happy day for them?  
  
No.  
  
He could not do that to them.  
  
So here he sat. Drinking bad whiskey in a shabby bar, hoping it will drown the stinging pain in his heart. Or what was left of it.  
Wallowing in self-pity he didn't notice the soft music playing in the background. Not until he hurt a melancholy voice singing in Italian.

  
Che vuole questa musica, stasera,  
che mi riporta un poco del passato,  
la luna ci teneva compagnia,  
io ti sentivo mia,  
soltanto mia,  
soltanto mia.

  
Raising his head out of curiosity, he spotted the singer immediately. How couldn't he? To but it simply, he looked gorgeous. A young man in his twenties stood surrounded by a small band. His eyes looking upwards, making it look like he was singing to himself and only the moon as his witness. The pitch-black hair was slicked back, making it possible to see his eyes shimmering in the sparse light, as if it were the stars themselves reflecting in them.  
His voice exuded the pure longing and hurt of the song in a way that made Victor believe that he too lost the one they loved. Listening to the stranger the Russian did not even notice the tears that were flowing over his face.  
How could someone whom he never meet before just know so well how he felt? Was this a coincidence? No. It could not be.  
  
At this point Victor came to the decision to talk to the singer once he was finished. He was just so desperate to finally talk to someone who just gets him.  
Closing his eyes, the silver haired man got lost in the song again. Carefully listening to every note that left the mouth of the musician.  
After a few minutes the singer thanked the audience and walked towards the bar. Towards a patiently waiting Victor.  
Even as the hot mess he was at the moment, the Russian behaved as any polite person would and waited for the singer to finish talking to the bartender whom he seemed to know.  
  
“I'm sorry if I come over creepy but the song you just sang. It was about the longing after a break up, right? And you made it sound so honest and- and … beautifully sad,” he started to babble, his tongue loose from drinking whiskey this whole evening.  
If he was sober, Victor would have been incredibly embarrassed by himself and probably crawl back home to his dog to whine about it. But tipsy Victor did not know such things, he was to busy talking without a filter and pouring his heart out to strangers.  
  
“Thank you, stranger. And to answer your question, yes that is the message of the song. Why are you asking?” the dark haired man said with a slight accent, that made his heart skip a beat. It sounded so adorable!  
  
“Gosh, I don't want to ruin your lovely evening. It's just that my boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago because of another man and I-... I,” Victor tried to explain his situation but stopped in the middle. He simply could not tell this stranger whose name he did not even know about how lonely and hurt he was. That would be just pathetic!  
  
“I'm sorry to hear that. But to be honest, if this man left you today and already has someone else than he clearly did not deserve you. It surely hurts like hell at the moment but trust me when I say the world moves on. You will find happiness again and maybe even someone who is worth you time and effort. Even if it is just a dog... at least that it is how it was for me,” said the stranger while silently ordering a drink for himself and Victor.  
  
Silently the two of them emptied their glasses and for a few minute neither of them said anything. They just watched each other. If it weren't for the bartender whose name he already forgotten, he would never heard he name of the beautiful singer. He had never been more grateful that someone called for Yuuri, the name of the singer, because of a dog.  
  
On the phone was Phichit, the roommate who called the bar for Yuuri, told him that his dog Vicchan was nervously waiting for him. The singer told him that himself.  
  
“Then you should better get going. Your dog awaits you,” the Russian said, raising his glass only to be surprised that instead of alcohol it was filled with water. Confused he looked to the bartender only for him to point at the Japanese man.  
  
“I think you had enough. Come on, I already called you a cab,” Yuuri said fixing his own suit.  
  
“Okay. But only because your pet is waiting for you. I can't let a dog cry, that would be heartless,” Victor agreed with a small smile. After paying for his drinks and leaving a huge tip, he stood up to see the dark haired man waiting for him. Tipsy as he was he nearly fell over his own feet, only to be caught by the singer.  
  
“Yup definitely enough alcohol for you,” Yuuri chuckled, holding Victor close enough that he could catch a whiff of the shampoo he used. It smelled like apple, fresh and delicious.  
  
Shaking his head, the silver haired one tried to forget his thoughts. It was just to soon fall for another man, no matter how cute and friendly. Hell he did not even know if the other would be interested in him.  
With the help of the Japanese, Victor walked to the cab. The other was even so helpful that he fastened his belt.  
  
He was like an angel.  
  
Smiling he looked up to Yuuri only to see him blush.  
  
Why did his cheek start to redden?  
  
Not that it did not look good on him, he was cute no matter what.  
  
“Victor, that is really sweet but tell the man your address so that he can drive you home safe. If you need help or just anyone to talk to here is my number. Do not loose it, okay?” he said handling him a piece of paper with a series of numbers. Nodding he put the number in his wallet while he told him his address.  
  
But instead of leaving him, Yuuri bent over to the taxi driver and talked with him. Perplex he watched how the dark haired man gave him money to bring cover the costs of his ride and to bring him home safe.  
  
The Japanese man seemed to notice that Victor wanted to object and simply shaking his head.  
  
“Just text me when you wake up. See you another day and take care of yourself,” he simply said before closing the door, letting the cab drive away and Victor with it.  
The ride did not take long and once he was home he was already greeted by his loving dog.  
To tired to do anything else today, Victor took his shoes off before throwing himself on the couch, not ready to go back into his bedroom still filled with the memories of his Ex.

But at least he was not alone. He still had Makka to cuddle with him and the dog did just that. After a few seconds of letting his beautiful dog kissing him, he fell asleep holding his dog close to him and for the first time in days he did not cry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name (Alliwriteistrash) and the inbox is currently opened for requests


End file.
